A Look That is Love
by Aya x Chan
Summary: "Merci pour ce moment" Un mot sur un bout de papier. Un lit. De l'alcool. Une soirée. Choi Ha Na n'a pas la vie facile depuis que son copain l'a trompée. L'oublier était son seul but. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'un inconnu pouvait la changer, jusqu'à ce jour où elle vit son regard hypnotisant. Huang Zi Tao. Une relation entre une étudiante et une idole est possible ? A découvrir.


Annyeong ! Me voici de retour après un long temps d'inactivité, avec une histoire - ma première sur eux au passage - sur les EXO. Celle-ci sera divisé en trois parties (et dire qu'à la base ce devait être un One-Shot...).

J'aimerai préciser que Zi Tao bien qu'il soit insouciant dans l'histoire, aura un caractère différent de ce qu'il est réellement. Et non, il ne va pas faire sa jeune fille en fleur à tous les passages... ! (Voire pas du tout) :') Mais vous vous demandez, alors pourquoi Tao ? Et bien simplement, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic - hétéro - sur lui à mon goût et que c'est mon bias *.*

Cette histoire est centrée sur l'évolution de la relation entre les personnages principaux, vous verrez bien par vous-même. M'enfin, trêve de bavardage, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire (ainsi que les personnages dont Ha Na). Et s'il y a quelques fautes qui se sont incrustées, j'en suis désolé, je me relis mais certaines m'échappent. Bonne lecture ~~

Dislaimer : Huang Zi Tao, ainsi que les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas - mais un jour, ce ne sera plus le cas ! *.* /SBAM/ Sauf les autres personnages dont Ha Na qui viennent tout droit de mon imagination.

Pairing : T, pour certains mots employés et passages.

A Look That is Love

**Partie 1.**

« _Merci pour ce moment._ »

Signé « oppa ». Une relecture, puis deux, trois, quatre… au bout de la dixième, elle rigola suivit d'une quinte de toux ne manquant pas de l'étouffer. Cet « oppa » qui avait écrit sur ce bout de papier ne manquait pas de culot. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il dire par « ce moment » ? Et qui était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle ne pût aller plus loin dans ses pensées, prise de court par une migraine soudaine. Elle jeta un œil à la pièce où elle se trouvait c'était une chambre – qui lui était inconnue – munis du strict minimum, dont un immense lit qui l'envahissait de tout son long. Confortablement assise sur ce dernier, elle constata l'état peu rassurant de la chambre, divers objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, tels que des fringues, de la nourriture à moitié entamée, des bouteilles d'alcools, des préservatifs, du tabac… Stop. Son regard s'arrêta sur les préservatifs. N'avait-elle tout de même pas… ? D'un reflex, elle se retourna et vérifia l'autre bout du lit. Il n'y avait personne. Délicatement, elle souleva la couette attendant de voir un autre objet douteux mais elle n'y trouva rien. Elle souffla de soulagement. Elle voulait se persuader du contraire. Rester insouciante serait le mieux pour elle.

Elle fit un pas au sol, trébucha pour ensuite rencontrer la porte. C'était malin de sa part, son mal de tête s'intensifia. De pas maladroit, elle tenta de se diriger vers le salon tant bien que mal. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les pièces étaient désastreuses. Elle dépassa le seuil de la porte pour se retrouver devant la définition même du chao. Elle hallucina. Elle trébucha, manquant de tomber de nouveau. Une personne semblait apprécier le sol, dormant comme un paresseux. A peine s'était-elle trouvée une place sur le sofa, qu'un jeune homme parfaitement clean et soucieux de rien la dérangea.

« ** Tu as l'air dépité. Tu n'as pas assez profité de la soirée ?** »

Elle acquiesça seulement. La soirée… Un flash soudain lui vint en tête. Elle venait de se souvenir du début de la soirée. Sa meilleure amie, Sun Mi, avait insisté pour l'y emmener afin d'oublier son ex-petit copain. Son ex… un dégoût se plaça au fond de sa gorge. Elle l'aimait profondément. Elle était persuadée d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, celui qui lui fallait, qui la rendrait fière. Elle avait souffert de nombreuses fois avant lui, elle s'était promis que ce serait le dernier. Lorsque cet homme a eu grâce de sa confiance, de son amour, d'elle entière… leur relation n'allait plus. Il n'hésitait pas à être désagréable avec elle, n'avait aucun remord en étant avec d'autres filles et parfois, être brusque avec elle. Ce salaud, cet enfoiré, ce connard, ce seul homme qui peut lui faire soutirer des jurons lui avait fait vivre le pire, mais elle ne l'avait pas quitté, étant éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais il commit le pire d'entre tous, il l'avait trompé. Avec son amie d'enfance. Qui l'eut cru ? Elle s'était simplement sentie méprisable. Elle s'était déchirée en deux, pourtant aucunes larmes n'avaient coulées. Elle ne se battait pas contre lui et la blessure qui lui avait faite, elle se négligeait pour – en fin de compte – dormir peu et manger peu. Sun Mi, connue pour être radicale dans ses moyens, l'avait emmenée à cette fameuse soirée organisée par un homme « qui a beaucoup de pognon » – comme disait cette dernière - ne pouvant plus voir son amie ainsi.

« **Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cette tête ! T'as vu tout ce que tu t'es enfilé ?** s'exclama Sun Mi, sortant de la cuisine. »

En effet, elle avait beaucoup bu, énormément bu. A tel point qu'elle n'avait plus de souvenir de la soirée. Tout ce qui lui restait était des flashs du bar où elle s'enfilait verre après verre.

Sun Mi et – ce qui semblait être – l'organisateur à beaucoup de pognon, se rappelaient avec amusement des mésaventures de l'amnésique, comme si elle n'était plus dans la même pièce qu'eux. Apparemment, elle aurait participé à un concours de boisson où elle s'en est sortie vainqueur, elle a chanté et dansé sur la chanson « Red » de Hyuna, une chanson avec une chorégraphie des plus sensuels, aurait crié à tue-tête qu'elle aimait l'alcool... Qu'avait-elle donc fait de son image ? Des frissons parcoururent son corps entier.

« **\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion sur mes exploits, **les coupa-t-elle, **mais… sauriez-vous pourquoi… je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre… seule ?**

La situation était on-ne-peut-plus gênante. Sans compter les fous rires moqueurs des deux autres. Elle voulait se cacher sous terre, ou bien partir à l'autre bout de la planète. L'Amérique pourrait être une bonne solution. Ou alors le Brésil ? L'Europe ? Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait… !

**\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? **demanda Sun Mi.

**\- De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ?** »

Sa meilleure amie repartie de plus belle dans un fou rire. Alors qu'elle s'impatientait, elle fût à présent lassée de ses réactions inconfortables pour elle. Elle se leva alors en recherche de calmant pour sa migraine.

Pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les placards, Sun Mi pénétra dans la pièce, veillant à fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se plaça à côté d'elle d'une position nonchalante.

« **\- Aigo… Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenante ~ ! **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **

**\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. **

Sun Mi ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait ignorante des actions passés. Têtue comme elle l'était, elle en décida autrement.

**\- Aller ~ Sun Mi ~ Ma meilleure amie, tu sais que je t'aime ~ Alors dis-le moi, s'il te plait ~ s'il te plait ~ s'il te plait ~~~** dit-elle tout en faisant des aegyo.

Elle la supplia du regard, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. Après un râle, elle capitula à la condition qu'elle lui dise absolument tous les détails lorsqu'elle s'en souviendra. Elle acquiesça alors, prête à entendre le pire. Sun Mi inspira avant de reprendre la parole.

Elle l'avait vu en compagnie d'un homme qui lui semblait très proche, ils étaient très tactiles au point même qu'ils se seraient embrassés. Lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, elle les avait aperçu se diriger dans une chambre. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de la personne.

Tout juste après Sun Mi lui demanda d'une vitesse incompréhensible si elle se souvenait des détails ou au moins du mystérieux homme. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, retrouvant sa meilleure amie recroquevillée au sol, gênée du plus haut point.

Mais qu'avait-elle fichue ? Elle était sérieuse ? Elle avait perdu la tête. Elle était devenue folle. Sa réputation était fichue. Et son ex… qu'allait-elle faire de son ex ? Mais pourquoi elle pense de lui ? Au contraire, elle devrait se réjouir ! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sun Mi ne fit qu'insister afin d'obtenir une réponse. Sans bouger, elle lui tendit alors le mot qu'elle avait trouvé à son chevet. Sans surprise, elle repartit dans un fou rire qui devint contagieux. Toutes deux étaient du même avis, cet homme inconnu avait du culot.

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait à grand pas et cela se faisait ressentir chez la jeune femme qui eût du mal à garder sa tête en équilibre. Elle soupira. A quoi bon rester éveiller dans ces conditions ? C'était le dernier cours de la journée, celui auquel elle était la plus médiocre… Le mandarin. Les langues étrangères lui paraissaient d'une complexité à en devenir fou. Rien qu'avec sa langue maternel, le coréen, elle avait eût énormément de difficulté à se l'approprier lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Sans compter, son dialecte de Busan qui s'incrustait encore dans ses paroles. Elle abandonna pour cette fois-ci, elle se devait de garder ses forces pour plus tard.

La sonnerie retentit d'un son strident. D'une traite, elle se leva et se hâta vers la sortie. Elle regarda sa montre lui indiquant que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard. Elle courra alors à travers la foule, ne s'attardant pas à saluer certaines personnes. Elle avait pris exactement une demi-heure pour parvenir à l'endroit de son travail à temps partiel. C'était une grosse boîte que tout le monde connaissait, se trouvant dans le quartier riche de Seoul nommé Gangnam, Starbuck.

Elle alla occuper directement son poste après avoir mis la tenue vestimentaire imposée. Elle alla de droite à gauche afin de s'occuper des commandes. La machine carburait, étant à l'heure de pointe même. Au fil des heures, les clients diminuaient ainsi que le personnel. Elle alla au poste de la caisse après l'ordre de son patron. Elle se permit de se masser la nuque, essayant de diminuer son stress.

« **\- Tu t'absentes et maintenant, tu te permets d'arriver en retard. Tu tiens tant que ça à être renvoyé **? demanda un collègue, qui avait la réputation de faire tomber toutes les filles.

**\- J'ai oublié de prendre mon vélo aujourd'hui…,** soupira-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme au visage d'ange ne pût soutirer un ricanement avant de partir servir un groupe de clientes. Il était irrécupérable. Chantonnant la chanson du moment qui retentissait à travers la salle, elle rangea le bordel qui s'était créé. Il lui fallait encore du courage pour tenir une dernière heure. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle pensa à son ex. Puis à la soirée. Elle s'était torturée la tête durant la journée entière, essayant – en vain – de se rappeler de cet homme. Elle ressortit le bout de papier, avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Elle le rangea dans sa poche après un sursaut.

«** Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour… – **»

Elle s'arrêta net. Son regard s'était plongé dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Elle était comme envoutée par ce regard si... intense. Elle n'avait aucune idée des secondes voire des minutes qui s'étaient écoulées.

« **\- Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?** dit-il, la remmenant sur terre.

Il désigna une table où étaient réunis un groupe d'ami. Remettant ses idées aux claires, elle lui proposa ce qui était les plus populaires parmi les clients, cependant il reprit sa question, lui demandant son avis à _elle_. Elle fût surprise. Personne ne lui avait posé cette question. Elle était confuse et hésitante. Que devait-elle faire ?

**\- Dites-le honnêtement. **»

Son regard se fit plus intense. Après une dernière réflexion, elle décida d'oublier son patron et ses règles stupides et de répondre à la demande du jeune homme. Satisfait, il partit rejoindre son groupe, apparemment tous très affamés. Alors qu'elle préparait sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait – ayant à présent l'habitude –, elle ne pût repenser à ce regard. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu, mais où ? Plus elle fouillait dans ses pensées, plus sa certitude s'intensifiait.

Alors qu'elle servait le groupe avec l'éternel sourire de politesse, elle sentit son regard sur elle, qui ne cessait de la fixer. Tandis qu'elle posa le verre qu'il avait commandé, elle croisa son regard, qui l'emprisonna une fois de plus.

« **Nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? **»

Ces mots étaient sortis comme ça, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Le pire était qu'elle avait parlé avec son dialecte. Sans perdre de temps elle partit, bafouillant un bref mot de politesse. Elle se sentit tellement gênée et tellement ridicule d'avoir eu un comportement aussi infantile. Elle voulait se cacher, partir au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Ils doivent bien en rire maintenant. Bon sang, avait-elle perdue la tête ?

Son collègue dû partir à cause d'une urgence. Elle était seule à présent… enfin à un détail près. Le groupe de garçon était toujours présent à leur table. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une vingtaine de client dans la salle, alors qu'ils étaient seulement six ; ils n'étaient pas des plus discret. Elle abandonna sa tâche afin de prévenir la troupe que la fermeture allait être imminente. Lorsqu'elle fit face à tous ces nouveaux visages, elle les trouva sacrément beaux, autant les uns que les autres.

Elle inspira profondément. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Sa journée qui lui semblait interminable était enfin finie. Ses derniers clients etaient enfin partis, cependant le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'empressa de quitter le vestiaire. Un jeune homme attendait nonchalamment face à la porte – lui tournant dos. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La silhouette lui semblait trop familière, lui provoquant des frissons désagréables. Son ventre se noua. Elle appréhendait.

« **Ha Na ! Je te revois enfin !** »

Son cœur rata un battement. Son ventre se tordit. Sa gorge se noua. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le fait qu'il prononce son nom – encore une fois – lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait l'impression de recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard dans le dos. Le simple fait de voir le visage de l'homme qui s'était foutu d'elle, lui rappela tous les souvenirs qu'ils eurent ensemble, bon et mauvais. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud faisait ici ? Voulait-il l'humilier encore plus ? La faire rentrer dans son jeu une fois de plus ?

Tandis qu'il s'avança, elle recula par crainte jusqu'à rencontrer le comptoir. Il continuait pourtant de s'avancer. 4 mètres, 3 mètres, 2 mètres, 1 mètre. Stop. Elle l'avait ordonné.

Il osa lui demander comment elle allait. Rigolait-il au juste ? Se foutait-il d'elle ? Elle hallucina.

« **\- Tu me veux quoi ?**

Elle lui avait parlé informellement, voir vulgairement. Elle lui avait demandé avec toute sa hargne. Elle voulait que cela cesse le plus vite possible. Qu'il s'en aille et qu'il disparaisse avec sa copine aussi peu ouverte d'esprit que lui.

Il rigola, surement par moquerie. Après tout, il passait beaucoup de son temps à se moquer d'elle. C'était drôle au début mais énervant à la fin.

**\- Pardonne-moi, **dit-il, d'un ton sec.

Elle crût tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient à tel point qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune forces présentes. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, s'y accrochant désespérément. Qu'avait-il dit ? Le pardonner ? Il n'avait aucune once de sincérité dans ses paroles, mais pourquoi avait-elle senti un soulagement ? Elle ne devait pas tomber dans son piège.

**\- Quoi ? **dit-elle, d'un ton inaudible.

**\- Il faut absolument que tu me pardonnes. Sinon… j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien. Cette fille, celle pour qui je t'ai quitté, je l'aime vraiment. Je tiens tellement à elle. Mais elle refuse d'avoir une relation avec moi, parce qu'elle se sent coupable. Elle regrette pour toi, elle est triste que votre amitié soit gâchée à cause de ça. **

Ces mots étaient abominables. Elle ne pensait pas cet homme aussi… horrible. C'était des mensonges. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle voulait qu'il se taise. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle voulait qu'il disparaisse. Elle l'ordonna de s'arrêter, mais il continua :

**\- C'est la femme de ma vie. Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. Et j'ai besoin de ton pardon. Alors s'il te plait, pardonne-moi… Ha Na.**

Une claque. Elle avait frappé sa joue de toutes ses forces. C'en était de trop. Elle craqua. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et l'envoya sur lui.

**\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi dans tout ça ?! De la merde ?! Un an ! On est sorti ensemble pendant un an ! Tu m'as jamais aimé ?! J'étais un passe-temps, c'est ça ?! Comment peux-tu me demander pardon ?! Comment peux-tu me parler de cette demeurée alors qu'on est sorti ensemble ?! Comment peux-tu prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?! RESSENS AU MOINS DE LA PITIE, BORDEL ! **

Elle tomba au sol, éclatant en sanglot. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter de partir, de ne plus la voir… Il l'a surplomba de sa hauteur, la rage montant dans son corps.

**\- La salope… **murmura-t-il à lui-même. **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai commencé à sortir avec toi parce que je m'ennuyais. Ouais, notre relation était basée sur de la pitié… ! Mais tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, j'ai donné tout ce dont tu désirais ! Alors me fais pas ta malheureuse ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec toi, franchement ?**! »

Alors qu'il continua de cracher des paroles aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres, son corps se retourna subitement et reçu un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

«** \- Retirez ce que vous venez de dire,** dit l'auteur de la frappe d'un ton extrêmement froid.

**\- Vous êtes qui ?! **»

Sans prêter attention, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda chaleureusement de lever la tête. Avec hésitation, elle s'exécuta, croisant ce regard si envoutant et unique. Etrangement, elle se sentait rassurée de le savoir ici. Il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta, tendant la sienne.

L'autre homme répéta sa question, agaçant le jeune inconnu qui adressa un dernier sourire à Ha Na avant de porter son attention sur ce dernier :

« **J'entretiens une relation avec cette femme. Des objections ?** demanda-t-il, ne laissant moins d'une seconde avant de poursuivre. **Je suppose qu'aucune, puisque vous avez déjà une femme qui ne demande qu'à avoir de l'attention. **»

L'autre homme resta statique. Il semblait tenter de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il serra les poings. Il partit après avoir lancé des mots tout aussi fleuri que précédemment. Au son de la porte qui claque, ses dernières forces la quittèrent pour tomber au sol, ce qui causa une frayeur au jeune homme. Il s'assura de l'état de celle-ci, qui semblait au plus mal.

«** Vous êtes tous les mêmes… ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi me rendez-vous encore plus méprisable… ? Qu'ai-je fais qui ne fallait pas… ?**! »

Elle frappait de ses petits poings le torse de son sauveur, tout en pleurant. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là s'échappait. Ses sentiments étaient hors de contrôle. De la tristesse, de la colère, de la rage, du soulagement, de l'incompréhension… Elle était dévastée, déchirée en morceaux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme était là, avec elle, à recevoir des coups sans rien dire. Il se laissait faire sans bouger. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée ? Pourquoi restait-il avec elle ? Pourquoi était-il si prévenant avec une inconnue ?

* * *

Ils marchaient à travers la rue, en silence. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de refroidir son café entre ses mains qui lui semblait trop chaud. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils marchaient sans but précis. Le silence la frustrait de quelque peu, mais elle ne pût engager aucune conversation, trop gênée vis-à-vis de l'inconnu.

« **\- Quelque chose me turlupine, **parla enfin le jeune homme.

Elle sursauta. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il compte l'interroger à propos de son ex petit ami ? N'importe quelle personne aurait fait cela. Elle espérait le contraire. L'oublier était son seul souhait.

**\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous là-bas ? Les conditions ne sont pas terribles et vous êtes encore jeunes. **

**\- C'est un travail à temps partiel. J'en ai besoin pour survivre ici, **répondit-elle, timidement.

Il la regarda de nouveau fixement, semblant attendre des détails. Elle détestait être le centre d'attention, alors elle supportait encore moins raconter sa vie. Elle soupira.

**\- Ma ville natale est Busan, et je suis venue ici pour réaliser mon rêve. Mes parents payent mes études, quant à moi je travaille afin de payer mon loyer. C'est un compromis que j'ai fait avec eux, un pari – si vous préférez.**

**\- Et quel est votre rêve ? **

Elle aimait encore moins parler de son rêve. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.

**\- Cela fait des années que je rêve de créer mon propre parc d'attraction. Je veux donner du rêve à tout le monde. Je veux ressembler à ces personnes qui rendent les gens heureux. Cela peut vous paraître fou, mais j'ai cette idée en tête depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, **dit-elle, ne pouvant retenir un ricanement. **Et pour y parvenir, je me dois de poursuivre mes études dans la meilleure université que possible… ! **»

Elle se sentait plus apaisée. Juste le fait de penser à son rêve lui permettait de reprendre des forces. Elle se devait de garder la tête haute.

Elle sentit encore son regard sur elle. Se moquerait-il d'elle ? Elle tourna alors sa tête, ayant en réponse une réaction qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Elle s'arrêta.

« **Vous souriez enfin ! **»

Il était magnifique. Son sourire était tout bonnement craquant. Son ton était chaleureux, réchauffant son cœur meurtrit. Elle souriait ? Lui avait-il demandé tout cela dans le but de la faire sourire ? Une bonne parole. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il faisait juste semblant, comme tous les autres l'ont fait. Elle ne devait pas y croire, pourtant… il avait cet air sincère et innocent qu'aucun autre n'avait.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Elle décida de lui poser des questions à son tour :

«** \- Vous ne faites plus d'études, vous ?**

Il avait l'air surpris à sa question. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude à ce qu'on lui pose ce genre de question.

**\- Je suis déjà dans le monde du travail, **dit-il entre quelques rires. **Je suis ce genre de personne qui rend les gens heureux. Mais, vous savez, j'ai l'impression que le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdit au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. **»

Elle était intriguée. Il avait piqué sa curiosité. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle voulait en savoir plus. Mais il resta silencieux.

Ils étaient sur le point de se quitter. Ne sachant pourquoi, Ha Na sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité à ses côtés. Une sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée pour la dernière fois il y a longtemps, trop longtemps. Il lui tendit un bout de papier où figurait son numéro, lui indiquant de ne pas hésiter à appeler en cas de problème.

«** \- Avant que nous nous quittions, j'aimerais au moins connaître votre nom.**

**\- Choi Ha Na,** dit-elle, timidement.

Son regard se plongea de nouveau dans le sien. Il ne la quitta pas de ses yeux, lorsqu'un frisson parcourût son corps, mettant fin à cet échange envoutant. De sa chaleur naturelle, il enroula son écharpe autour du coup d'Ha Na.

**\- Ne tombez pas malade, Ha Na. **»

Elle ressentit de nouveau un frisson, mais différent du précédent. A l'entente de son nom de sa bouche, elle se sentit honorée. Pourquoi honorée ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle pût apercevoir ses traits de plus près. C'était des traits si différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Son impression de déjà vu s'intensifia. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part. Mais où ? Elle commençait à perdre patience.

«** \- Nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle avait redit ces mots. Ils étaient sortis spontanément de sa bouche. Elle voulait le savoir. Elle détestait être dans l'incompréhension. Elle était bien trop têtue.

**\- Sûrement. **

**\- Dites-moi votre nom, s'il vous plait.**

Elle était déterminée. Mais pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps à répondre ? Il ne la transperca du regard jusqu'à la rapprocher soudainement de lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Prise de court, elle ne bougea pas. Son esprit s'était comme… volatilisé.

**\- Huang Zi Tao,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Un déclic. Ca y est. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Parfaitement même.

C'était durant le début de la soirée. Sun Mi lui avait présenté pas mal de monde déjà. Il manquait juste un retardataire dont elle avait l'obligation de rencontrer, d'après cette dernière. Comme l'avait dit son amie, c'était une personne « peu ordinaire ». Elle l'avait rencontré quelques fois à son travail, étant une maquilleuse professionnelle. Elle insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Sun Mi le décrivait brièvement comme une personne dont… :

« **Tu croises son regard et tu oublies tout ! **»

Elle pensait qu'elle exagérait dans ses paroles – comme elle en avait pris la mauvaise habitude – mais elle disait vrai. Elle avait totalement raison. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui commençait à sérieusement lui monter la tête, mais dès la première seconde où elle croisa son regard, elle était toute étourdie. Ses yeux étaient captivants, sans compter les cernes prononcées qui intensifiait encore plus son regard.

Après avoir reçu un coup de coude par Sun Mi, elle redescendit sur terre, s'inclinant tout en serrant la main du jeune homme. Il avait la poigne ferme.

«** \- Choi Ha Na.**

**\- Huang Zi Tao,** salua-t-il, sans baisser son regard.

Et il était… grand.

**\- Ha Na, **s'adressa Sun Mi. **Tao, ici présent, travail dans le divertissement. Il fait partie d'un groupe populaire, plus précisément. **»

Ne sachant que répondre, elle s'inclina de nouveau. Elle ne prêtait plus attention aux paroles de son amie, trop captivée par cet homme.

C'était le trou noir ensuite. Elle ne pût se rappeler d'autres détails, notamment le mystérieux homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

Elle crût perdre la tête. Elle avait beau mettre du fond de teint, ça se voyait toujours autant. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Sa peau marquait vraiment trop facilement. Cette fille ne l'avait pas ratée. Quelle ironie du sort… Son ex la trompe, il lui demande pardon pour sa « copine », et cette dernière la frappe parce qu'elle aurait apparemment tenté de l'embrasser. Son ancienne amie d'enfance lui avait carrément fait comprendre que c'était elle la coupable. Ils se moquaient tous d'elle. C'est la victime, bon sang ! Elle grogna tout en secouant ses cheveux.

L'idée d'appeler cet homme, Huang Zi Tao, lui était déjà parvenu à l'esprit, mais elle renia l'idée aussitôt. Hors de question de dépendre de quelqu'un, encore moins un homme.

De plus, son examen de mandarin était pour bientôt. Comme tout étudiant, elle devrait passer son week-end à réviser, mais des circonstances font qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle enfila ses fiches de révision dans son sac et partit au travail. Ce n'était pas sa semaine, sûrement. Enfin presque…

* * *

Cinq fois. On l'avait interrogé cinq fois à propos de sa marque. La première fois était son patron qui n'avait pas hésité à la réprimander parce que cela faisait « mauvaise image ». Tandis qu'elle servait ses clients, elle tentait tant bien que mal de réciter ses cours.

Par automatisme, elle servit la commande à la table numéro cinq, tout en étant polie et souriante. Alors qu'elle tourna les talons, un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Elle se retourna alors pour apercevoir… la fille qu'elle ne pouvait plus encadrer. Elle avait fait exprès à coup sûr. Ha Na se força à ramasser les bouts de verres, sachant pertinemment que son patron la surveillait. Cependant, elle sentit un liquide se déverser sur sa tête. Elle se crispa. D'un bond elle fit face à la jeune femme, la foudroyant du regard.

«** \- Oh mince… ! Je suis vraiment désolé… !** s'excusa faussement la cliente.

Cette dernière se leva de sa place, lui faisant face.

**\- Ça t'apprendra à me blesser,** continua-t-elle hautainement. »

Elle partit. Ha Na ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Tant pis pour son patron, pour son boulot. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, la fit se retourner et lui rendit une claque aussi forte qu'elle avait lui avait donnée. Elle sentit tous les regards qui ne se gênaient pas à observer la scène avec stupeur. Son patron hurlait après elle. Peu importe. Elle doit prendre son courage à deux mains et en finir pour de bon. Elle prit ensuite une cafetière remplie d'eau et lui balança à la figure.

« **\- Ne m'approchez plus, toi et ton copain, est-ce clair ?** dit-elle, toute colère prête à éclater.

**\- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais ? **demanda-t-elle, ahuris. **Tu sais que tu t'enfonces, là ?**

**\- Je veux que ce soit clair, tout simplement. Je ne vous ai rien demandé à que je sache ! **»

Elle avait haussé la voix. Elle ne se contiendrait plus longtemps. Cette fille semblait totalement désorientée. A croire qu'elle ne la reconnaissait sans doute plus, ce qui était réciproque.

« **Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça.** »

Et elle partit sur ses mots, laissant Ha Na sur sa colère. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle devait absolument se calmer.

* * *

Ha Na était assise sur un banc dans un parc municipal, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses révisions. Elle était seule dans ce coin reculé du parc dont rares sont les personnes qui y passaient. Elle avait besoin de calme et de se concentrer. En vain.

Elle désespérait, son esprit s'embuant d'idées noires. Non, elle devait voir le bon côté des choses. Son patron l'a renvoyé, mais elle n'aura plus à subir ses hurlements elle n'a donc plus de travail, ce qui veut dire plus d'heures de révision elle s'est montrée forte en gardant la tête haute, elle ne devrait plus voir la tête de ces deux pesticides… ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait… ? Elle ferait mieux d'arrêter d'aggraver son cas.

« **Qu'est-ce vous faîtes seule, ici ?** »

Sans prêter attention, elle sortit vaguement une réponse en mandarin, trop plongée dans ses fiches. D'une façon inattendue, la voix répondit alors en mandarin parfaitement et naturellement. Ha Na leva lentement ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Huang Zi Tao. Il venait de dire quoi à l'instant ? Son cerveau n'eût le temps de capter l'information tellement il parlait vite. Elle lui demanda de répéter d'un ton inaudible.

« **\- Vous préparez un examen ?**

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne revenait pas de le voir – de nouveau – à ses côtés aussi naturellement, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Et quant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Elle ne trouvait pas de mot.

Le jeune homme testa son niveau, la prenant quelque peu de court. Elle était peu confiante. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée, mais elle ne pensait pas autant. Elle avait réellement des lacunes. Elle paraissait ridicule, elle hésitait, elle bégayait... Elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

**\- Vous êtes encore loin du compte… ! **se moqua gentiment Zi Tao. »

Son rire devint contagieux. Il avait raison, mais elle ne se laissera pas décourager.

Spontanément, Zi Tao demanda à Ha Na ce qu'elle voulait faire ce jour-ci. Son ventre répondit à sa place. Le choix était donc fait.

Ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant chinois dont le jeune homme était un habitué. Elle pût admirer l'aise dont il disposait lorsqu'il communiquait en mandarin avec les employés du restaurant. Il avait une prononciation fluide qui lui donnait un certain charme craquant. Ce qui la fit alors douter sur les origines du jeune homme.

« **\- Je me demandais depuis un moment, mais… vous n'êtes pas d'origine coréenne, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lorsqu'il parlait en coréen, son accent se faisait ressentir dans ses paroles. Il ne possédait pas non plus les traits communs des coréens. Rien que son nom indiquait qu'il n'était pas d'origine coréenne.

**\- Vous avez raison. Je suis originaire de Qingdao, en Chine. Je suis venue en Corée pour vivre mon rêve. **

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il admirait les célébrités qui vivaient de leur passion. Il voulait rendre son entourage fier de lui ainsi que son pays. Le marché de la K-POP avait une grande influence en Chine, ce qui l'amena à faire tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, en Corée. Il voulait mettre à profit son talent que sont les arts martiaux – Wushu plus exactement –, il aimait danser et la musique… La musique est tout un monde pour lui. Il a pu avoir l'opportunité de faire parti du groupe EXO, composé de deux sous-groupes, l'un faisant les promotions en Corée et l'autre en Chine.

**\- Je suis fier de porter ce nom,** finit-il, une lueur dans les yeux. »

Elle était une personne étrange. Elle venait d'apprendre que l'homme qui était à ses côtés en ce moment même s'avère être une célébrité et pourtant… cela ne lui fit pas plus d'émotion que ça. Elle était juste étonnée. Après tout, une étudiante normale – et sans emploie – qui rencontre une célébrité et lui parle du beau temps et de la pluie ne court pas dans toutes les rues.

« **\- Je ne savais même pas que vous êtiez un membre d'EXO…,** mumura-t-elle, gênée.

**\- Je l'avais bien compris… !** rigola-t-il.

Il avait un rire atypique, mais cela le rendit encore plus charmant. Sa joie de vivre l'illuminait.

**\- Comment vous voulez que j'arrive à mémoriser une dizaine de noms alors que je peine rien qu'avec quelques mots de vocabulaire ? **se defendit-elle, se retenant de rire. »

Zi Tao ne comptait pas la lâcher. Il avait décidé de l'emmener à un noraebang à présent. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement excité à l'idée d'y aller, lui avouant que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il en rêvait. Elle était réticente aux premiers abords, de peur de se ridiculiser face à un professionnel pour en fin de compte se laisser entraîner. La seule condition était que chacun devait choisir une chanson pour l'autre. Ils chauffèrent vite l'ambiance se laissant aller, déchainant tout leur stress dans les chansons. Une certaine complicité naissait entre eux. Quelque part, ils savaient qu'ils avaient une certaines ressemblance. Une ressemblance qui se complétait.

Ha Na supplia au jeune homme – qui ce dernier semblait gêné à cette idée – de lui chanter une de ses chansons. Lorsqu'il chantait avec passion elle ressentait ses émotions, sa sincérité, son innocence… Il avait un charme unique en cet instant précis. Il était…. magnifique.

Alors qu'elle regardait dans le registre listant toutes les chansons disponibles, elle tomba sur une chanson qui lui était bien trop familière. Sa chanson de couple lorsqu'elle était avec ce type. Elle repensa alors à ses bons souvenirs puis à l'altercation avec sa nouvelle « copine ». Elle était de nouveau triste, frustrée, en colère… Une main toucha délicatement sa joue, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée.

« **Pleurer n'est pas une honte.** »

Son regard était captivant. Son sourire était chaleureux. Sa voix était douce. Ses paroles étaient honnêtes.

C'était la première qu'une personne lui disait cela. C'était ni un conseil, ni un reproche mais un réconfort. Un réconfort afin de l'aider à avancer.

Il lui tira soudainement la main, la décollant du siège. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger, et mis une chanson interprété par son groupe. Il dansa la chorégraphie de celle-ci, mettant la jeune femme sans mot. EXO était connu pour ses chorégraphies et talent de danse de chaque membre. Elle se rendait compte de tous les efforts qu'il a dû placer pour arriver à ce niveau. Il l'impressionnait.

« **Maintenant, c'est à vous de danser.** »

Quoi ? Elle, danser ? Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Elle ne savait pas danser. Elle n'est rien à côté de ce professionnel. Comment il voulait qu'elle danse ? Elle est tout simplement d'un niveau minable.

Cependant, sans lui demander son accord, il la plaça à côté de lui, puis lui montra lentement les mouvements du refrain. Il prenait son temps, n'hésitant pas à se répéter plusieurs fois. Ha Na était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Elle avait bien compris la raison de son entêtement soudain à lui faire faire cela, et elle voulait le remercier sincèrement mais elle était trop gênée.

Avant de quitter la pièce, ils profitaient du temps restant pour manger la nourriture présente. Zi Tao la félicita de savoir parfaitement danser l'une des chorégraphies les plus populaires du moment. Ha Na rigola avec lui, avant de retourner dans ses songes. Elle soupira.

« **\- Vous vous ennuyez ? Vous pensez à votre examen ?**

**\- On peut dire ça, **répondit-elle à la deuxième question.

**\- Je vais vous aider. Mais a une condition. **

Une condition ? Laquelle ? Que cela pouvait-il être ? Elle était intriguée. De plus, il devait être occupé, comment pouvait-il trouver un temps à ça ?

**\- Acceptez l'offre de travail que j'ai pour vous.**

Il avait l'air si têtu à cette idée. Il parlait d'un travail à temps partiel. Il était donc au courant de l'incident à propos de son – désormais – ancien travail ? Comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi lui proposer une telle condition ?

**\- Si je réussis l'examen, **acquiesça-t-elle. »

Elle était curieuse. Autant profiter des occasions qui se présentent face à elle. A quoi bon poser des questions. Elle comprit qu'il était au courant de tout que ce soit à propos de sa marque au visage, l'incident… Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, pas comme elle en avait tant l'habitude. On fonce dans le tas, comme le dit si bien Sun Mi.

* * *

Ha Na plongea son visage dans l'écharpe enroulée autour de son coup, tentant de se réchauffer. Elle renifla l'odeur de Zi Tao, encore présente. Une odeur ni trop délicate ni trop agressive, le juste milieu. C'est… parfait. Cela lui permettait d'oublier l'odeur qu'elle adorait tant de son ex. Un parfum très agressif, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon… ! Elle enfouie encore plus son visage dans l'écharpe. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle arrivera à l'oublier.

Elle était arrivée en avance au rendez-vous avec Zi Tao. Elle frissonna. Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle n'aimait pas l'hiver. Tomber malade est la pire chose pour elle. Elle éternua. Une présence se fit ressentir derrière elle.

« **Vous devriez vous couvrir plus chaudement.** »

Zi Tao lui avait posé une veste par-dessus les épaules. Il lui fit face, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un café typique à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Les employés étaient d'une grande amabilité et gentillesse. Ils étaient les seuls clients présents. En même temps, qui viendrait si tôt le matin ? Zi Tao lui précisa qu'il a connu cet endroit grâce à un membre de son groupe – lui aussi chinois –, nommé Kris, l'avait emmené ici afin de l'aider à apprendre le coréen, étant arrivé en Corée seulement un an avant leur début. Kris est à présent un ami dont il est très proche.

Ha Na sortit ses cours de mandarin. Zi Tao lui parla alors uniquement en cette langue, lui forçant à comprendre. L'apprentissage était rude, très rude. Elle se demandait par moment comment il arrivait à rester patient et calme. Elle découvrit une autre facette du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il parlait en sa langue maternelle, elle voyait le véritable Zi Tao. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette étrange impression. Mais elle appréciait.

Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils pouvaient, quitte à se voir moins d'une heure. L'examen arrivait à grand pas. Elle avait à présent beaucoup plus de facilitée à parler – ainsi qu'à prononcer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour. Elle était stressée, au point de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Elle surveillait les heures qui défilaient, trop vite à son goût. Elle repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'aidait ainsi, à lui consacrer autant de temps alors qu'il devait être très occupé avec son travail. Elle n'osait pas lui demander, cela pourrait paraître impoli. Elle aime cependant cette aide sur laquelle elle peut compter. Il insistait beaucoup sur cela. Ils avaient à présent une certaine complicité qui s'était intensifié dont elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Une amitié ? Ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu. Un pilier ? Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Un rapprochement ? Loin de là… ! Elle était encore à l'étape de récupération d'une rupture. Cela la frustrait de ne pouvoir décrire cette relation. Elle pouvait seulement dire que c'était ambigu pour l'instant. Oui, elle opte pour cela pour l'instant. Elle verra bien par la suite.

* * *

Elle courait de toutes ses forces, n'hésitant pas à pousser les gens sur son passage. Elle avait promis de l'annoncer à Sun Mi. Elle appela le premier taxi qui lui vint sous le nez pour finalement arrive au lieu de travail de cette dernière. A sa vue, elle n'hésita pas à abandonner sa tâche pour se précipiter vers Ha Na. Elle empoigna fortement ses bras et l'interrogea d'un regard insistant.

« **J'ai… j'ai réussi ! **s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire ravis aux lèvres. »

En effet, elle avait réussi son examen de mandarin qu'elle avait préparé avec acharnement. Les deux jeunes femmes crièrent de joie ensemble, sautant sur place tout en s'enlaçant.

« **Je dois l'annoncer à Zi Tao ! **se souvint-elle. »

Et le remercier. Elle en était obligée.

Sun Mi lui fit une proposition suite à cela. Après s'être occupée de son client, elle devait maquiller les figurants d'une publicité, qui s'avérerait être les EXO. Quand le hasard fait bien les choses !

Ha Na ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait vraiment petite. Le studio était si agité. Tous les employés bougeaient de droite à gauche de pas hâtifs. Elle suivait silencieusement Sun Mi, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire voire le moins possible. Elle sentait que sa place n'était pas dans cet endroit.

Une fois dans la loge, elle souffla un bon coup. Tellement épuisant… Comment faisait son amie, sérieusement ? Elle devrait peut-être s'en aller, elle se sentait de trop.

« **\- Je vais gêner, je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là !** »

Un jeune homme entra silencieusement dans la pièce, coupant ainsi la discussion. Il était grand, encore plus que Zi Tao. Une aura charismatique émanait de lui, emplissant son expression impassible. Il était vraiment beau. Sans un mot, il s'installa et se laissa faire des mains expertes de la maquilleuse.

Cet homme savait sûrement où se trouve Zi Tao. Devrait-elle lui demander ? Non, ce serait malpoli.

Elle s'était finalement retrouvée en train de regarder discrètement le tournage plutôt simpliste. Elle était émerveillée par les charmes de tous les membres du groupe. Elle voyait Zi Tao rigoler joyeusement avec le jeune homme de la loge, ce doit être ce « Kris machin chose ». Il était différent de tous les aspects qu'elle pût voir. Il avait l'air naïf et quelque peu enfantin. Cela le rend plutôt craquant. Cependant, il avait toujours ce même regard unique.

Quand le tournage était enfin terminé, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, qui était de nouveau partie dans un autre monde. Il l'interpella la faisant revenir sur terre. Elle fût éblouie par ses yeux encore plus perçant, grâce à la magie du maquillage. Il était plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il lui demanda la raison de sa venue. Elle ne sût répondre, ayant perdue une bonne capacité de son cerveau. Elle bafouilla avant d'annoncer enfin la bonne nouvelle. Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme et la félicita. Il la pris dans ses bras, la serrant fortement. Ha Na écarquilla les yeux, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Se rendait-il compte de son action ? Il violait sa bulle de proximité, là !

« **Attendez-moi un instant,** dit-il, la lâchant enfin. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa la tête automatiquement, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était terriblement gênée, au point de ne plus réussir à penser correctement.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le quartier riche de Séoul, Gangnam. Zi Tao l'avait empressé de partir avant que certains membres du groupe ne s'incrustent. Cinq minutes seulement suffirent pour que Sehun, le maknae, veuille partir avec eux, Suho, le leader, qui ne semblait pas très partant à l'idée puis Kris qui lui lançait des regards insistants. Ha Na n'eût besoin de précision de la part du jeune homme, elle comprit bien vite dans quel univers il vivait. Ils étaient tous aussi « dégantés » les uns des autres. La jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi ils étaient ici. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air de connaître l'endroit. Il alla soudainement auprès d'un vendeur ambulant pour acheter un bonnet et une paire de lunette qu'il lui tendit.

« **Je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose. Mais avant, mettez ceci – au cas où.** »

Il sous-entendait de cacher son visage par rapport à sa célébrité et donc, au fan. C'était ainsi la vie d'une idole, se cacher et se faire discret. Elle soupira, mettant les accessoires, sous on regard chaleureux qui l'hypnotisait. Il semblait satisfait.

Ils marchaient et rentraient dans diverses boutiques. A vrai dire, ils faisaient plus du lèche-vitrine qu'autre chose. Tout ce qui s'avérerait intéressant passait sous leurs mains. Ils pénétrèrent dans le dixième magasin, ce dernier spécialisé dans les chaussures. Zi Tao se dirigea de suite vers les baskets qui l'attiraient tant. Il arborait une moue émerveillé, le même air naïf qu'il avait avec Kris, ce qui faisait craquer Ha Na par ses differentes facettes. Elle décida de ne pas le déranger et se mit en quête de découverte. Elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de faire du shopping. Son regard balayait les rayons jusqu'à trouver LA paire de chaussure. Elle avait un coup de foudre. Elle les voulait. Cependant le prix ainsi que la hauteur du talon la rendu réticente. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Un goût amer se plaça au fond sa gorge. Elle était… dégoutée. La voix de Zi Tao retentit derrière elle, lui proposant d'essayer la paire de chaussure. Elle n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il prit l'initiative à sa place et appela le vendeur. Une fois les chaussures mises, elle appréhendait de se lever, les talons étaient vraiment hauts. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir tenir debout ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Enfin debout grâce à son aide, elle leva son pied afin de faire quelque pas et perdit rapidement l'équilibre, trébuchant lamentablement. Elle se cogna contre le torse du jeune homme qui la rattrapa de ses bras musclés. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pourtant cachés derrière les lunettes de soleil. Son regard est tellement obnubilant que ça lui paraissait irréel.

«** Devrais-je rajouter des cours de marche en option ?** dit-il, plaisantin, intensifiant son regard. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle voulait baisser la tête afin de se cacher mais elle en était incapable. Ses bras la maintenaient, son regard l'envoutait. Il lui faisait ressentir une pression indescriptible. Une sensation nouvelle s'empara d'elle. C'était étrange, au point de ne pas en trouver les mots.

* * *

« **\- Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée. Comment les idoles peuvent-elles danser avec des talons aussi hauts que ceux-là ? **

Ha Na était toujours stupéfaite de les voir se trémousser avec de pareils chaussures, comme si elles équivalaient à des baskets. Ils marchaient dans le même quartier après avoir fini leur achat de chaussure, sirotant un Bubble Tea goulument. Elle ne pût résigner le jeune homme à lui offrir cette paire de chaussure. Evidemment – elle l'avait averti –, elle comptait lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Elle ne supportait pas se sentir redevable.

**\- C'est à ça que sert la période de trainee.**

**\- Oh, c'est vrai ! **se rappela-t-elle. **Mais… comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? C'est si difficile que ce que l'on dit ?**

**\- J'ai commencé en Chine, puis je suis venue en Corée un an avant nos débuts. J'en ai beaucoup pleuré…, **répondit-il, nostalgique.

Pleurer ? Lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer ainsi. Cela devait sûrement le rendre d'autant plus craquant.

**\- Vous êtes une personne sensible ?**

**\- Assez, oui. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, **rigola-t-il. »

Il paraissait sincère dans ses paroles. Son rire devint contagieux. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Elle voulait savoir ce qui le différenciait des autres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être célèbre pour avoir cette aura si unique. Elle était définitivement curieuse.

* * *

Elle s'affala sur son lit telle une grosse baleine. Elle venait de poster une photo de sa nouvelle paire sur un réseau social où l'on publiait uniquement des photos. Le souvenir de Zi Tao prenant à tout va des selcas lui traversa l'esprit. Il en avait même pris une avec elle avant de se quitter. Il adorait en faire, il doit sûrement y être inscrit lui aussi. Elle chercha alors et trouva finalement son compte. D'un air joyeux, elle fit défiler les diverses photos. Elle n'en revenait pas, même en photo il arrivait à captiver son regard… ! Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle s'abonna enfin. Un air niait se dessina sur son visage, laissant apparaître de nouvelles rougeurs.

Sentant le vibreur de son téléphone, elle se jeta dessus pour voir une notification qui indiquait que Huang Zi Tao a aimé sa nouvelle photo. Elle éclata de rire sans raison apparente. Sous son coup de folie, elle décida alors de laisser un petit commentaire sur la dernière publication de ce dernier :

« Faites attention à vous. Le travail doit vous surmener, ainsi que le temps qui est rude. Fighting ! »

* * *

Elle sortit de chez elle, l'anticipation la gagnant. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à une certaine adresse, précisant qu'à cet endroit leur marché sera terminé. Parlait-il de cette fameuse offre de travail ? Un van noir imposant se trouvait devant son immeuble, d'où une tête en ressortit. L'inconnu lui sourit, l'air idiot collé au visage, avant de lui faire signe de monter. Elle s'approcha alors, tout en se méfiant, mais elle fût embarquée bien vite. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de quatre jeunes hommes – sans compter le chauffeur –, dont trois qui lui semblaient familiers.

« **\- Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer !**

**\- Pour une fois que Tao a de bonnes idées.** »

Tao ? Parlait-il de Zi Tao ? Ce devait sûrement être son nom de scène. C'était donc des membres du groupe EXO. Elle reçut un nouveau message du concerné, qui lui précisa de ne pas avoir peur des autres même s'ils paraissaient étrange. Elle étouffa un rire.

Le premier membre, le plus bavard et doté d'une « politesse » sans égale s'appelait BaeKhyun le deuxième était Sehun, le maknae le troisième était Kris, le rappeur chinois toujours aussi… impassible et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, Suho, le leader du groupe EXO. Le voyage se fit sans encombre, au contraire, Ha Na ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques rires – malgré sa gêne – face aux idioties dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, ou bien quelques taquineries au sujet de Tao. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, les garçons bandèrent les yeux d'Ha Na pour ensuite la conduire à l'endroit voulu.

Le bandeau enlevé, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir un lieu qui ne lui était pas inconnu. En effet, son nouveau lieu de travail s'avérait être le café où Zi Tao lui donnait ses cours. Elle était agréablement surprise. Kris la poussa soudainement vers le gérant. Il lui était convenu que ce jour-ci serait son jour d'essai, et si tout se passe bien, elle pourra commencer dès le lendemain.

Ses premiers clients étaient – sans surprise – les quatre membres d'EXO. Après l'avoir prise, elle leur apporta leur commande, sans oublier les formules de politesse.

« **Qui est-ce ~ ? **demanda une voix douce derrière son dos. »

Des mains s'étaient déposées sur ses yeux, par surprise. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire d'amusement. Elle enleva les mains du jeune homme pour ainsi lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent intensément, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'une voix interrompit leur moment de complicité :

« **\- Faites ça ailleurs, il y a des enfants je vous rappelle ! **s'exclama BaeKhyun, sous-entendant les membres.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- On sait tous que tu es une âme sensible, Sehun. ** »

Après un rire général, Zi Tao prit place à la table, sans prendre de commande, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de manger.

Elle travailla durement afin de faire ses preuves face à son nouveau patron. Il était hors de question de retourner dans une machine à gaz comme avant. Les clients étaient agréables, elle n'avait pas à carburer et ainsi bâcler son travail. De plus, elle était mieux payée. Tout était différent. Sauf une chose, Zi Tao. Il l'observait intensément et lui adressait des sourires lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient.

Elle lui était reconnaissante, cependant, sa dette s'était alourdie. Comment va-t-elle donc lui rendre la pareille ?

* * *

Elle avait officiellement un nouveau un travail à mi-temps, ayant été acceptée. Elle travaillait aussi durement qu'auparavant, jonglant entre les cours et le boulot. Elle voyait plus souvent Zi Tao, sachant que l'agence était proche du café en question. Elle lui avait même demandé en plaisantant qu'il avait fait exprès de lui proposer un travail aussi proche afin de la voir, ce qu'il ne nia pas. Cependant, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remercié et lui dire le fond de ses pensées vis-à-vis de cela. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises mais la gêne prenait le dessus à chaque fois. Elle était incorrigible…

A peine le travail terminé, son téléphone sonna. Etant pressé, elle décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder le numéro. Une voix féminine qui lui était plus que familière retentit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle qui pensait être tranquille.

« **\- Ha Na, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?**

En effet, c'était bien son ancienne « amie », Ji Hyun, cette pauvre cruche. Elle ne tenta pas de répondre, la laissant continuer.

**\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Soyons amies, hm ? – Pour de faux bien sûr.**

Ha Na rigola fortement. Se foutait-elle d'elle ? Mais quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût !

**\- Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ? Tu crois réellement que je vais accepter ta requête ? **demanda-t-elle.

**\- Tu accepteras, j'en suis certaine. Franchement, tu me déçois, Ha Na… **dit-elle, hautaine.** Retrouvons-nous à l'université demain à la fin des cours. **»

Et elle raccrocha. Ha Na ne comprit absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle allait la retrouver ? Et qu'elle allait lui rendre service ? Des âneries.

Ha Na pensait sincèrement qu'elle plaisantait. Mais elle avait apparemment pris les choses à la légère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle… comment dire… provocation… ? Cette fille était près du portail en compagnie de son ex, jouant aux tourtereaux. Elle soupira. Son cœur se resserra malgré elle. Elle ferait mieux de les ignorer et partir.

Mais, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, cette dernière la stoppa sur sa route. Elle l'emmena sur le toit du lycée pour se retrouver seule à seule. Ha Na comprit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cet endroit au hasard. Elle se remémorait avec regret ses souvenirs. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, elle tendit une enveloppe contenant des photos. Elle était dans une situation inconfortable. Au fur et à mesure des photos, le poignard s'enfonçait peu à peu dans son dos. Le poignard dénommé trahison. Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Sa bouche était celée.

« **Tu tournes étonnement la page vite, **déclara l'autrice du complot**. Et tu te fais passer pour la victime, ensuite ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles ? A qui tu oses toucher ? **dit-elle, menaçante.

Ha Na fixait continuellement ces photos. Quand a-t-elle pût les prendre ? Et comment ? Toutes démontraient Zi Tao et elle ensemble – et quelques-unes avec les autres garçons.

**\- Soyons am –**

**\- Tu vas jusqu'à m'harceler maintenant ? Tu comptes aussi me faire perdre ce travail ?** dit-elle, offusquée.

**\- Ca peut être une éventualité. Le patron est le père d'une de mes amies.**

**\- C'est lâche.**

**\- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.** »

Pardon ? En quoi elle avait été lâche ? Elle ressentait du dégout au fond de sa gorge.

Une dernière fois, Ji Hyun lui demanda – ou plutôt ordonna – d'être « amies ». Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête si elle refusait. Elle divulguerait ces photos sur internet pour ainsi faire un scandale, et la carrière de Zi Tao en serait fortement touchée. Elle n'imaginait pas où cela l'emmènerait, mais elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter.

* * *

Zi Tao la regardait, incrédule. Elle venait de lui présenter son « amie d'enfance ». Sa réaction était étrange. Il semblait… frustré. Son regard entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ji Hyun était rayonnante. Elle se présenta de nouveau, enthousiaste à rencontrer ce dernier.

Alors que la jeune femme était en compagnie de l'idole bientôt rejoint par les autres autour d'une table, Ha Na travaillait tout en étant songeuse. Son corps était contracté, elle fronçait ses sourcils et marchait de pas vifs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à la table. Savoir que cette fille est en compagnie d'un proche important pour elle, ne la rassurait aucunement. Avait-elle peur de le perdre… ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle voulait la faire disparaitre – comme dans les comptes de fées.

Un bruit strident retentit. Un verre s'était échappé de ses mains. Soupirant, elle tenta de ramasser les morceaux mais se coupa maladroitement. Elle voulût mettre son doigt à sa bouche afin d'aspirer le sang, mais quelqu'un la devança. Ses yeux plongèrent directement dans ceux de Zi Tao. Son regard était encore plus puissant que les autres fois. Ses joues virent rouges.

« **Tu m'as l'air pensive, **dit-il ramassant les morceaux de verre à sa place. »

Elle ne dit rien, trop gênée pour sortir un mot. Sa bouche a… et son doigt a… Bon sang… Elle avait chaud tout d'un coup.

Elle tendit le bras afin de rattraper sa bêtise, mais celui-ci se fit aussitôt repousser. Zi Tao lui demanda de le laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était soulagée. Sa crainte s'était dissipée. Au final, il ne l'abandonnait pas pour cette fille. Le fait qu'il vienne l'aider la rendait heureuse. Un petit rien de sa part représentait beaucoup pour elle.

Lorsque les garçons partirent pour le travail, Ji Hyun menaça Ha Na de s'éloigner du jeune homme. Elle ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer à Ha Na, partant aussitôt. A croire que les moments de joies ne durent jamais longtemps en sa présence.

C'était à présent ainsi. Dès que les EXO étaient là, son « amie » venait. Et lorsque Zi Tao se rapprochait d'Ha Na, elle s'éloignait, jusqu'à parfois l'éviter. Il l'interrogeait souvent sur son comportement étrange où elle se débrouillait à sortir des mensonges. C'était une situation très oppressante, elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à Sun Mi. Qui, cette dernière avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'interrogeait de milliers de questions qui étaient sans réponses. Elle sortit donc les grands moyens : une nouvelle soirée ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ? Elle enchainait les verres jusqu'à arriver à ses limites. Le bar était son éternel ami. Le seul. Elle commençait à ne plus supporter l'alcool, mais arrivait cependant à garder le peu d'esprit qui lui restait – contrairement à la précédente soirée. Un jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés, une odeur qui lui était familière emplissait ses narines. Sans prêter attention à l'identité de la personne, elle se mit à parler :

« **Vous savez quoi… ? Je connais Satan en personne ! Oui, SATAN ! Mais ce n'est pas un homme avec des cornes, oh non non… mais une fille avec des aiguilles… ! Son arme c'est des photos avec… de l'encre poison hypnotisant !** rigola-t-elle de ses paroles absurdes. »

Une soudaine envie de vomir lui coupa dans sa lancée. Elle se retrouva au fond du jardin au calme, les toilettes déjà occupées. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçût un mouchoir qu'on lui tendit. Elle s'essuya pitoyablement, les yeux humides. Elle détestait cette sensation dégoutante qui restait au fond de sa gorge.

« **Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je suis désolé… Zi Tao…** »

Zi Tao la prit dans ses bras, la resserrant contre lui. Il prit le visage d'Ha Na dans ses mains, essuyant des larmes de ses pouces. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« **\- Ha Na, **dit-il, sérieux. **J'ai tout vu. Le jour où vous avez perdu votre travail à cause de cette fille qui vous a poussé à bout. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?**

Elle ne pût répondre, la honte la gagnant.

**\- Je vous le redemande. Ha Na, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faites du mal en me mentant ? Vous voulez que je parte ? Ce que je fais pour vous, vous importe ? Répondez-moi !**

**\- Je… Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez…**

Il l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à continuer. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était victime d'un chantage et qu'elle voulait le protéger lui et sa carrière. Son regard s'assombrit. Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

**\- Ne mentez plus jamais à cause de moi.** »

Son ton était dur, mais elle était toutefois soulagée. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était allégé. L'étreinte du jeune homme la touchait. Ce ton à la fois autoritaire et innocent lui faisait perdre toutes raisons.

* * *

Zi Tao la précipitait dans sa course, lui tirant le bras. Ils couraient à travers la rue laissant échapper quelques éclats de rires. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque, étonné par son endurance plutôt rapide. C'était une habitude pour elle de courir afin d'arriver à son précédent travail, après tout. Ha Na n'avait aucune idée où il l'emmenait.

Zi Tao eut une mine satisfaite une fois arrivé devant le téléphérique qui les emmenèrent en haut d'un des symboles de la capitale, la Namsan Tower. Ils se baladaient à présent dans les ruelles typiques les conduisant vers le sommet. Le visage de l'idole s'émerveilla tel un enfant à la vue qui leur était offerte. Ha Na retint un ricanement, amusé par sa réaction et en profita pour prendre une photo.

« **Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?** »

Elle avait déjà une quelconque idée de la réponse, mais elle devait s'en assurer. Sans un mot, il continua de marcher. Elle le suivit en silence, ne sachant que dire. Elle était gênée, encore une fois.

Ha Na admira la ville éclairée par ses lumières de toute sa splendeur. Le vent frais caressa son visage, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. C'était apaisant. Aucunes pensées ne la contrariaient. Elle appréciait ce moment de silence. Soudainement, des bras entourèrent sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Elle sentait la chaleur de son torse contre son dos.

« **C'est vraiment beau ~ Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, **dit-il de sa voix douce et excitée. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle était déjà venue une fois ici, avec son ex. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur qui ne dura qu'un court instant. La chaleur de son ami lui permettait de ne pas y penser. Même si cela pouvait être dur, elle devait tourner la page et ainsi oublier le passé. Et pour cela, Zi Tao l'aidait énormément il savait comment faire pour lui occuper les idées autrement. Elle avait besoin de sa présence qui comblait le vide dans son cœur.

« **\- Ne perdez plus votre sourire, vous avez moins de charme sans. **

Devait-elle prendre cela comme un compliment ou bien… ?

**\- Focalisez-vous sur vos études, je m'occuperais du reste. Je règlerais ce problème rapidement, **continua-t-il, faisant référence au chantage.** Restez en dehors et ne vous inquiétez plus, d'accord ? **

Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Sûrement pour qu'elle ne réponde pas, ce qui fonctionna. Elle était désorientée.

**\- D'accord.** »

Le chemin du retour se fit autrement que l'allée. Zi Tao marchait tranquillement, portant Ha Na sur le dos qui riait, hilare. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses fous rires, sans raisons apparentes.

Zi Tao observa attentivement la chambre pendant qu'elle lui préparait quelque chose à boire afin de le remercier. Son attention se reporta sur le mur au-dessus du lit était recouvert de diverses photos. Il y en avait… beaucoup, voire énormément.

« **\- Il faut que j'en enlève certaines, **dit Ha Na, soupirant.

**\- Où est-ce que je suis ? **demanda-t-il, curieux. »

Elle se rapprocha et pointa du doigt quelques photos d'eux ensemble. Il ne pût cacher un ricanement. Brièvement, il lui remarqua qu'ils devaient en faire plus.

Zi Tao se jeta soudainement sur le lit entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se dégager. Etant têtue, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer, finissant par utiliser l'arme fatale que sont les chatouilles. En vain. Ils se retrouvaient dans divers positions – aussi originales les unes des autres –, jusqu'à finalement être à côté l'un de l'autre sous la couette. Toujours serrés, leur visage était séparé de quelques malheureux centimètres seulement. Pendant un temps indéfinissable, ils se regardaient intensément sans dévier leur regard. Ils étaient dans leur bulle infranchissable. Elle ne pensait à rien. Absolument à rien. Elle était… bien. Simplement bien.

* * *

Elle ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux. Elle se retourna, encore endormie. Elle fixait la place vide. Il était sûrement parti, pressé par son travail. Elle s'étira et se força à se lever. D'un œil paresseux, elle fixait son mur et y retrouva un mot incrusté au milieu des nombreuses photos.

« _J'ai passé une agréable soirée. Votre lit est d'ailleurs très confortable._ »

Elle ria. Il était franc et poli. Elle aimait ça.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre de quoi manger. Sur le frigo était posée une photo d'un selca de Zi Tao. Amusée, elle la fixa de suite sur son mur.

Alors qu'elle partait en direction de l'université, elle envoya un message à ce dernier.

« Si j'ai bien compris votre message, vous comptez louer mon lit. »

Le deuxième cours de la journée était sur le point de se terminer. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle s'impatientait quand elle sentit soudainement le vibreur dans sa poche.

« Si vous n'avez pas d'objection, bien sûr. »

C'était une réponse à la fois confiante et innocente. Ca l'amusait.

« Il faudra payer pour ça. »

Quand est-ce qu'il allait répondre cette fois-ci ? Elle était étrangement excitée à recevoir sa réponse.

Le professeur de mandarin radotait son cours face aux élèves ennuyés. Ha Na n'y échappa pas. Son esprit était concentré sur autre chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui se nommait Zi Tao. Elle se rendit compte que sans lui, elle ne comprenait rien au cours et lui en fait part par message – attendant toujours sa réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Le cours de mandarin est tellement complexe... Je vais finir par être dépendante de votre aide si ça continue. »

Plus un smiley qui rit. Elle soupira et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Il était à présent l'heure de dormir.

Elle reçut seulement une réponse à la fin des cours.

« Marché conclut, alors. Je vous paie en vous faisant des cours. »

Elle s'était fait avoir. Tout en riant, elle tapa sa réplique. Quand soudain, quelqu'un se pointa devant elle, stoppant son occupation. Encore cette fille. Elle était accompagnée de… son copain. Un malheur de plus. Sans un mot, elle les suivit, sortant de l'établissement quand, soudain, une voix interpella Ha Na. Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre milles.

« **\- Tu comptes m'ignorer parce que je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps avec toi, ce matin ? Tu sais que je suis très occupé ~ **

Zi Tao passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule, l'attirant ainsi vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le regardait, ahuris. Elle était aussi perdue que les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle. Il la… tutoyait. Et il… il… Pourquoi faisait-il cela aussi soudainement ? Jouait-il la comédie ? Elle reportait son regard vers son ex. Il était pétrifié.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ne vous ai-je pas assez prévenu la dernière fois ? **

Zi Tao reporta son attention sur l'autre homme. Son ton transformait ses paroles en menace. Le concerné bredouilla quelques mots, ne sachant quoi dire pour sa défense.

**\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors je ferais court. Je suis énervé parce qu'Ha Na a des ennuis en ce moment, **reprit Zi Tao.

**\- Et… en quoi ça me regarde… ? **

Zi Tao soupira las. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de l'autre homme, tirant par le bras Ji Hyun.

**\- Cette fille en est la cause. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile et avouez-le. **

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. Il semblait ne rien savoir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Zi Tao lui resserra plus le bras et insista.

**\- D'accord, j'ai lui ai fait du chantage… ! Lâchez-moi, maintenant ! **

Il s'exécuta et la lâcha brusquement, la jetant presque sur son présumé petit ami. Il prit ensuite la main d'Ha Na et lança un regard à glacer le sang.

**\- Surveillez-là et prenez vos responsabilités en tant qu'homme. **»

* * *

Aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet, jusqu'à finalement arriver à destination. C'était un silence pesant. Elle était terriblement gênée. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle tortillait ses doigts, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire.

« **Merci.** »

Elle lui a dit, enfin… ! Elle était contente. Heureuse même. Elle n'y croyait pas.

Il caressa son visage dans un geste soudain et lui sourit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« **Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir retourner chez vous ?** »

La gêne fût aussitôt remplacée par un fou rire. Quel drôle de façon d'accepter un remerciement…! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir, tout en rétorquant :

« **Quand vous me donnerez de nouveau votre temps !** »

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, que le jeune homme la porta – tel un sac à patate – sur son épaule.

« **\- Je suis une personne occupée, vous savez, **répondit-il, fier.

**\- Sauf quand il s'agit de manger ou de dormir. **»

Il semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Même pendant son travail, il venait la taquiner, ce qui perturbait son sérieux. Lorsque des membres du groupe viennent rejoindre leur camarade, ils lançaient des vannes telles qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple ou encore des enfants brailleurs.

Ha Na n'était rien sans Zi Tao. Elle s'était énormément attachée à lui. Elle ne pensait plus à rien en sa présence. Ils se comprenaient et le temps qui passait leur était bénéfique. Elle lui devait énormément. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait quelque chose en sa présence. C'était une sensation différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. Que cela pouvait-il être ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Seul le temps lui dira.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi vos avis, que ce soit positif ou négatif (mais pas grossier ou non structurée) ^^

Personnellement, je me suis éclatée à écrire l'histoire et transformer Tao en gars super classe, qui sort des phrases à la mode gentlemen ! x')

A la prochaine ~~

PS : Je publierai régulièrement (sûrement tous les semaines), l'histoire étant finie et conservée au chaud.


End file.
